Only Human
by endofthedream
Summary: Quinn Fabray is an angel, who travels the world keeping dark forces at bay. When she is sent to Ohio, something seems unusual. She doesn't understand why, and at a time where she should be most focused, she becomes distracted when she meets Rachel Berry.
1. Chapter 1

_The golden moments in the stream of life rush past us and we see nothing but sand; the angels come to visit us, and we only know them when they are gone._

**Only Human**

The moon. Crisp, white and shining, the moon's light illuminated the pale face of the hazel eyed young woman crouching on the earth. The wind swept noiselessly through the waves of her golden hair, whipping it gently at her neck, face, shoulders. She dug her fingers into the soil, head flung backwards and eyes shut tight as she rooted herself to the planet and familiarised herself with the core energy of her new location of work.

For God had sent her here, and here she must fufill her purpose.

Monsters were on their way, darkness was destined here. Her job is to eradicate that, protect the innocent and prevent evil from seeping into the homes and hearts of the mortals.

It's her destiny. It's her job.

It's her.

Quinn Fabray wasn't any ordinary teenage girl, even though she blended in with the young mortals she resembled. She was different, because she was an angel.

She never drew too much attention to herself, and she tried to remain in the background for as long as she possibly could. Silently watching, waiting. Keeping the darkness from hurting them. This was how she worked, how she liked to work. Alone, secluded. Focused.

Poised to attack any predator inching toward the ones she protected. Her routine had been the same for years, clean, precise and perfect. Careful. Exactly exact for decades.

But something isn't right here. The energy is...cracking. It's not how it should be. It's off centre and incorrect, and Quinn doesn't like that.

With a gasp she fell forward, her fingers now covered in dirt pry themselves free and she looks around, the wind growing rough and harsh against her.

She stands and looks down at herself, a small sigh escapes her with disappointment as she examines her body another time.

She misses her true form and she hates feeling so weak and so unprotected. So vunerable.

But she must continue, move on and power through it because she was called here for a reason and that reason is important.

She wears a short white dress with white dolly shoes and woolen beige shawl across her shoulders, protecting her from the weather.

There's two pockets by her hips in her dress. In one is a cream slip of card, on which dark blue ink is printed an address, the address of the hotel she'll stay at whilst she works here, and it's ready and waiting for her to check into.

But she's concerned, worried. Something just isn't right. She wants to shake it off, forget about it but she's more clever than that, more careful. She'll investigate when the sun is up as the warmth allows her to think clearly and she feels comfortable.

Her eyes flutter shut and she takes a deep breath, extending her arms and a tingling sensation shoots through her veins, and she absorbs the last of the available positive energies she can harness.

Then she starts walking, and doesn't stop until she reaches a big building, set among several others along a road. It's quiet, dark. The moon is full, the stars are visible, and it's so silent.

She strolls inside, and the woman at the desk welcomes her. Quinn checks in and is shown to her room, where she walks in and then shuts the door slowly behind her.

_Home_, she thinks, _this is my home right now_.

For how long, she doesn't know. She doesn't even know how long she's booked in for, but it doesn't matter. She'll reside here until her job is done and Lima Ohio is clear of the fallen.

But she has to blend in, she has to go outside to keep watch and as she's a teenage girl she needs to go to high school. She likes high school, it's a nice place to watch the mortals, because they're fascinating.

Just watching them live happily, seeing them smile and laugh. She gets to absorb the positivity and blend in.

She hoped it would be like that, like it was before and all of the other times, but the crack in the energy she felt is haunting her, her fingertips burned and it reminded her of the oddity that irked her. The crack in the energy.

Everything's already set and ready to go at this new school, she just needs to arrive and be handed her timetable. Easy.

It comes in handy when your boss is all powerful.

For the remainder of the night she slowly and quietly examined every aspect of the hotel room. There was a spacious living area, with a television, a coffee table, couches. A small kitchen. A very clean bathroom, and a bedroom with a double bed and a chest of drawers filled with different dresses, skirts, jeans, t-shirts, jackets, towels, underwear. Everything needed to live as a human.

It was very plain, But Quinn liked it. It was very normal.

She loved feeling like a human, like a normal girl.

Not someone special and different and unique. She wants the ordinary, because unlike the others of her kind she hates what she is. She hates it but she can't stop it and she can't change it, because she was chosen and it's her duty to help battle the darkness.

Once she's inspected her hotel room she prepares for her first day of a new high school. Things are different in every high school and to blend in properly she needs to be prepared.

Before any undercover work she does her research, spends a few weeks just watching so she knows how to act and what to do.

She wants everything to be exactly right, it's why she's so good at her job because she fits in so well, because she is so precise. And she fits in because it's where she truly belongs, with the other humans. She adores the mortals and wishes she could just live amongst them for all eternity.

One of her favourite parts was making friends. But she tries to prevent herself from doing so anymore. It hurts, when she has to go. When her job is complete she moves on, just as she's settled she has to go and leave everything and everyone behind, no contact and no goodbyes.

She gets to travel the world and meet new people, see the most amazing sights, she looks amazing, pure and beautiful all of the time and she lives a great quality of life with routine and uniqueness, protection, and she's so special, and she's considered a hero.

And she hates it.

* * *

Rachel Berry rolled her eyes and sat back down in her seat with a defiant sigh.

Mr Schuester had (yet again) refused to listen to her ideas, and her presence had basically been ignored by the entire glee club. All of her well thought-through and researched options for the upcoming show choir competition were brushed off with a single groan of annoyance.

Everyone ignored everything she said usually, but these late night glee rehearsals made it ten times worse, because no one listens to her anyway; especially now when no one wanted to be there, and everyone was tired.

She flattened down the creases in her burgundy, knee length skirt before perching slightly forward and glancing up at her maybe only friend, Finn, who was sat beside her.

He was popular and loved, and he had told her that she was his friend, which to Rachel meant a lot - Even though Rachel constantly dreamed of being in a relationship with him, having him as a friend was something she was happy with.

He was glaring forward, his eyes seemed blank and it was pretty clear that his mind was somewhere far away. Disappointent crossed her features as she ran her eyes over him. It was obvious he showed no sign of supporting her in front of the group.

But, This was nothing unusual for Rachel Berry. Her enthusiasm and love for perfoming came across as irritating and she was judgementally branded as a selfish freak.

As a performer, and as a person in general she was very under appreciated. Even when she put all of her efforts into helping her fellow glee club members - in getting them out of any trouble they had got themselves caught up in - they were only grateful for a matter of minutes.

Then it went back to being looked down upon, bullied and being insulted left, right and centre.

It never phased her, really. She had ambition, dreams and a bright future and she knew she was better than all of this. All of them. Yes, it was hurtful, but she had the courage and will power to battle through all of the bullshit.

But lately, it _had_ been getting to her. Not because it hurt her feelings, but because it was boring.

She was so _bored. _

Her life seemed so bland, so pointless, and even though she loved to sing more than anything else, she didn't enjoy being in the glee club anymore. Nothing exciting ever happened, and she had become so _bored._

She never got the solos she needed to shine, she didn't have the friends she believed she deserved and she didn't get the attention or love that she craved.

Everyday she marched through the same halls, dodging the same jocks who threatened her with a cold slushie facial, Avoiding the same cheerios who threw her judgemental sneers and mocked her every movement.

She was tired of being mistreated, tired of being offended and tired of _everything _in this run down, insignificant town.

She wanted things to change, but everytime she spoke out about it she was put down or ignored. Or both.

She just wanted someone to appreciate her for who she is, someone who would understand why she acts like she does and why she wants what she wants.

Her thoughts were suddenly interuppted by Mr Schuester dismissing them, and she was out of her seat and gone before anyone else and before anybody could stop her. It's not like they would, anyway.

It was a regular occurance for Rachel to march out of the club during a 'diva tantrum' but it was however unusual for her to leave at the end so quickly. She'd normally linger behind to try and get Schue to listen to some of her ideas when they were alone so there were none of the other students to interupt or express how much they dispise the suggestion that she put forward.

She'd compromise and allow the opinions of others but it's so irritating because despite their judgement she knew what she was doing, she knew what would work and what wouldn't yet all she ever got...was nothing.

She was fed up.

And she just wanted things to change.

* * *

Quinn didn't need to eat, she gained her energy from the positivity in her environment. She could eat, though, but it wasn't necessary. However it was necessary if she was to blend in. So here she sat, eating her way through a salad.

Even though she vowed she wouldn't, she had made some friends. Well, she had met people who wanted to eat lunch with her and she had said yes when they offered.

She could have human interaction, she just wouldn't get attached.

She couldn't say no, She loved having humans around her. Even if they were people she didn't really like.

She sat in the cafeteria with them as they ate their lunch and she nibbled through her own.

There were three boys and two girls. The girls were called Tilly and Dana, and they both wore cheerleading uniforms, and all three of the boys were on the football team. Quinn didn't know why they were being so nice to her, from what she had seen they were awful to everybody who didn't wear a uniform here.

Yet here they sat with her, chatting away, even though she wasn't wearing any uniform.

"Quinn, Why'd you transfer?" Said Dana before she took a bite of a bright green apple.

"My Dad's job. We always have to move around a lot." Quinn replied, poking at her salad with the fork in her hand. She began to regret agreeing lunch with these people, their energy is negative and it's very draining.

"Cool. But why McKinley? This place is a total dump." Tilly questioned.

"I don't know." Quinn murmured, shrugging.

Ugh, Negativity.

She felt bad vibes from these people, she knew they liked to hurt other people's feelings and Quinn didn't like that at all. She was considering making up an excuse to leave. She wanted friends, but these people didn't seem like friends she would want to have.

At that moment two of the boys sat with them started laughing, poking at the third boy who's named Quinn had picked up as Finn.

"Look, Finny boy! It's your girlfriend from glee club!"

The two girls looked in the direction the boys were pointing in and started to giggle themselves, and Dana managed to squeal, "Oh damn, What is she wearing today?"

Tilly joined in. "She is not coming over here is she? I'd rather be dead than seen with that freak, Oh my gosh, I would kill myself if I was her, she's so embarassing..."

One of the boys stood up and yelled, "Hey Berry! Why don't you come over and give your boyfriend Finny a little kiss, huh?"

Finn shuffled uncomfortably, and said "She's not my girlfriend...Cut it out."

"What was that Finn? You've got...Oh! Finny's got a little problem in his pants!"

Quinn sat there in silence, just watching them as people on near tables erupted into laughter. It felt wrong.

She wanted to stop this, but she had to blend in. If she caused a scene she would draw attention to herself, and it would make everything a lot more difficult.

"Finn's got a boner! Rachel, maybe you shou-"  
"Shut up! Cut it out!" Finn protested, looking distressed.

"Berry!" Yelled one of girls in a cheerleading outfit from one of the other tables, "Maybe you should come and help out Finn's little problem with your big hairy man hands!"

"I've heard you like a tranny every now and then Finn, she's just your type!"

More laughter followed.

Dana and Tilly had tears of laughter in their eyes as they watched Finn try and pull down the other two guys yelling things across the room at Rachel, and they turned towards Quinn.

"Why aren't you laughing? Berry is such a freak and she's like, totally stalking Finn!"  
"Yeah and Finn likes her, I mean that's so crazy she's so creepy, ugh..."

Quinn pulled a fake smile, she just wanted to blend in. But she didn't want to hurt anybody's feelings. They kept saying mean things about this Rachel girl.

Surely, her job is to keep people from being hurt...shouldn't she do something to help this poor girl? Or was she taking this too seriously?

The two guys had eventually shut up and sat back down but the laughter was still loud and other cheerleaders from the tables were speaking loudly about Rachel.

She felt bad, really bad. She didn't want to look at her.

But eventually Quinn looked over to where the boys were pointing at before.

She saw a tiny, brunette girl sat on her own at a table and she was slowly picking at a pasta salad, her head down.

Quinn swallowed, and her heart dropped. Maybe the evil here wasn't what she had expected, maybe it was just a kind of evil that mortal's inflicted on each other and their own world because this girl she was watching looked heartbroken. Everyone kept yelling things at her.

Why?

This girl...from what she could tell was beautiful. Why were they being so mean?

She couldn't take it anymore, she had to leave.

Quinn exclaimed, "I gotta go. I'll see you around...sometime." And got up and walked over to the door.

Dana and Tilly looked at each other and laughed, shrugging off Quinn's sudden exit. The other two boys were too busy teasing Finn to even notice, and Finn was hesitantly laughing along, trying to change the subject.

As Quinn walked towards the doors, a cheerleader yelled "What's the matter Berry? Nose weighing you down?"

More laughter.

Rachel slowly stood up and began to walk away, leaving her uneaten lunch on the empty table she was sat at.

Quinn reached the door, and held it open for Rachel.

Rachel looked up at the blonde girl and said "Thank you."

Quinn nodded, and smiled softly.

Rachel's eyes were tearful, and Quinn could tell she had been blinking back her tears and trying not to cry. If she did it would just give others more ammunition to torture her, so she understood why she was trying to keep it together.

Rachel then returned a small smile before walking away, and then their eye contact fell apart and Quinn watched her leave.

"I'm sorry..." Quinn whispered. Before leaving the cafeteria herself.

* * *

Rachel walked down the hall. Her walk turned to a jog, then a run as she made her way to the girl's bathroom.

She rushed into a cubicle, locked the door and just sobbed.

It wasn't fair. Why her? What had she done for them to be so cruel?

Nothing. There was nothing she could think of.

So what, she was determined? She dressed the way she wanted to and she sang, she did her homework, sometimes she didn't get on too well with people...but she didn't deserve this, did she? No friends, no happiness. Just torture.

And the worst thing was that no one ever stood up for her.

She so tired of the harassment, fed up of the same abuse she gets every single day she's at school.

She has nothing upcoming to look forward to, just another late night rehearsal at glee club where Mercedes will get her solo because Mercedes feels so left out and never gets any songs. Like always.

One day she'll prove them wrong, one day she'll be famous and loved and successful. She knows it, it's going to happen.

But that's then, and this...is now. And now, she's in pain and she hates it.

Thinking of the future doesn't help any more.

Rachel wiped at her eyes with some tissues and took a deep breath, unlocked the cubicle and walked out to face herself in the mirror.

She looked at her puffy eyes, and dabbed at them some more.

Then something caught her eye. In the reflection the blonde girl from earlier was standing behind her.

"Hey." She said.

"...Hi." Rachel replied.

Who was this girl? Why was she here?

"I've never seen you here before." Said Rachel, dampening her tissues some more so she can wipe away the mascara that ran down her face.

"I just transferred."

Rachel sighed. She looked at the blonde girl in the mirror.

She was stunning. Why was a girl like her talking to a girl like Rachel?

"Oh." Said Rachel, she didn't want to talk to this blonde girl. She was sat with Dana at lunch, and when Dana makes friends with somebody, they become a somebody. And somebodys don't talk to Rachel.

She wasn't surprised Dana had chosen this girl, she's gorgeous. The pretty girls are always the popular girls.

"My name is Quinn." She said softly, and she smiled.

Rachel turned around and faced her.

"Pretty name."

"Thank you."

"I'm sure you're aware of my name..."

"Rachel, right?" Quinn asked, and she flashed a bright white smile.

Wow. This girl really doesn't have any flaws.

"Why are you talking to me? Did Dana put you up to this? Because I'm honestly not in the mood to deal with any more cheerios."

Quinn was too friendly to be anything decent. Too good to be true.

"I'm not a cheerio. And no, this has nothing to do with Dana. I just saw how upset you were and I wanted to see if you were okay."

"Right." Said Rachel sarcastically. She's heard that one before.

"Honest. I don-"

"Okay. I have to go. I can't deal with any more. I just...I need to be alone." Replied Rachel, and she took one more glance at perfect, pretty Quinn before storming out of the bathroom.

Quinn leant against the counter and bit her lip.

Rachel is in a lot of pain. But...her energy, even though she was so upset, was still...so positive. So optimistic.

How? She must be very, very strong. She's very special.

Quinn liked Rachel. And it broke her heart to think that Rachel can't trust anyone, in fear of rejection or humiliation.

There was something about Rachel...Quinn admired her. It was strange, she hardly knew her.

Why did she feel so...protective?

Quinn put it down to instinct, to aid someone who needs help.

Rachel was hurting, and she doesn't deserve to be. This is wrong. Quinn turned, and looked at herself in the mirror.

And then she swore to herself that whilst she's in Lima she'll try and make Rachel Berry's life a little more manageable.

* * *

**Obviously this story has far to go, lots to reveal. But how is it so far? I'd really appreciate your feedback.**

**Thank you so much for reading! Update will be soon if anyone wants another chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

_While we are sleeping, angels have conversations with our souls - Because, how do the angels get to sleep when the devil leaves the porch light on?_

**Chapter 2**

It was night time, and Rachel Berry's eyes still stang from the countless tears she had shed today. Once her usual night time beauty routine had been completed, she pulled on her baby pink pyjamas, and turned off the lights.

As she went to draw the curtains, she took a last glance at the moon before closing them, and then she sighed and crawled into bed.

She was so exhausted and overly tired but she wasn't sleepy. She couldn't stop thinking about the day she had had. Not only the scene in the cafeteria but with meeting the new blonde girl, Quinn, who was really, really pretty and who tried to fool Rachel into thinking she was nice.

But...There was something about Quinn that stumped her. She seemed...different.

But Rachel knew she couldn't trust anyone.

Rachel was constantly bullied, so what had happened today was nothing out of the ordinary, but it was one of the worse bullying cases she had experienced.

She got crap everyday, but today was just...horrible. The yelling, the name calling...

The thought made her eyes glass up again, and she gave up trying to be strong and began to silently sob into her pillow.

_It's not fair, it's not fair_... She thought, _Why me?_

She sighed and wiped at her eyes for what felt like the thousandth time today. How can one person cry so much in just one day?

She didn't normally cry, not like this - but today...today was the worst day she's had in a long time.

It all started bad. She woke up late. School was horrible, she left two of her books at home.

There was this new, beautiful blonde girl bound to make the cheerios - another girl who'd undoubtedly become one of Dana's minions and give her hell.

The glee rehearsal from earlier tonight was the worst she had ever had. Finn refused to speak to her, sit with her or even look at her. It made her feel worthless.

She tried to stop thinking about it, it just hurt too much.

She closed her eyes and relaxed, taking deep breaths and gradually, as she calmed herself down, she eventually drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

_Rachel..._

"Who...W-What?" Rachel's eyes shot open, and she felt a hard, rough surface on her back.

As she sat forward, she discovered that she was sat underneath a huge tree, still in her pyjamas. The floor beneath her was covered in bright, fresh grass and there were trees of different types all around her. The sky was clear, and the sun beamed down on her.

Where was she? She raised a hand to protect her eyes from the light, squinting under it's bright rays.

_Rachel..._

There was that voice again. Rachel didn't respond, she just sat there and stayed quiet.

_Rachel...are you there?_

Rachel didn't want to respond to the voice, she couldn't seem to make herself speak. But she slowly nodded.

_Good. Can you see me?_

The voice was gentle, unique and Rachel recognised it...It was that Quinn girl's voice.

Rachel decided to reply this time. "No, not unless you're a tree..."

Laughter, a sweet and delicate laugh rang in Rachel's head. It was the most beautiful sound she had ever heard...and she smiled.

_No, I'm not a tree. So you can't see me yet? But you can hear me. And do you know who I am?_

"Y-yes, I've heard you before, I know you...And no, I can't, I can't see you. Will I be able to soon?"

_Yes. Come and look around, Rachel! This place is stunning._

Rachel didn't want to move.

"No, I might fall or get lost..." She muttered, pulling her knees to her chest. They were just excuses because she was honestly just frightened. Where was she? Was she dreaming? This seemed so real...

_Oh. _The voice seemed some what disappointed.

"Am I dreaming? Am I...asleep?"

_Yes._

Then all of a sudden Rachel became drowsy, and she felt her eyes become heavy, her body gradually leant backwards against the harsh surface of the tree behind her...

Before she blacked out she heard the faint whisper of the voice murmur.

_See you soon._

* * *

Quinn sat up with a gasp, and her breaths came out fast and uneven. She held her hand to her head and squinted her eyes as a sharp pain shoot through her temples.

Angels can speak to mortals in their dreams whilst they sleep, find out about them, without them fully remembering it the next day. Rachel intrigued Quinn and she wanted to know more about her.

However visiting humans in their sleep required lots of energy, and even then, the mortal may not even be able to hear or see the angel trying to communicate, just like Rachel couldn't see Quinn.

It's a very difficult thing to do, and requires skill.

The place in which they would speak was entirely down to the angel to decide. Quinn had once been on a job in a sweet, sunny exotic forest in Europe. She couldn't help but manifest the very same place when she dream talked with mortals.

That said, She didn't get to dream talk very often, as most of the time, the human themselves has to open up and allow the angel in, the soul has to feel the need or longing to communicate. This is hard work for the angel to pry themselves in, and in many cases just isn't worth the effort.

But Quinn would try every night from now on if she had to, even if it drained her, to get inside Rachel's head and to find out about her, how she can help her.

Quinn was really determined to do this, and even if she didn't need to help Rachel, she felt like she had too, as if she was obligated to.

And that's what frightened Quinn the most. She's in this place, where she can sense the energy here being wrong, yet she's willing to drain herself to simply help this one girl.

And at a time like this where she needs to be most focused...she wasn't entirely sure any other spirits would be too happy with her.

God sent her because he thought she was the best fit for the job, that was what he did. What he decided. If she wasn't meant to be here, she wouldn't be.

But she is here. So she has to focus.

But...Rachel...She can still see the expression of the small and vunerable girl, sitting alone and picking at her lunch, she can remember the look of agony in her eyes, the way her lip trembled as she bit it to stop herself from crying. How she couldn't trust Quinn in fear of being hurt further.

Yet her energy is still so positive?

This girl was special, unique and Quinn had never met anyone like her, and she hardly knew the girl. She just felt this uncontrollable need to get to know her more, and show her she isn't alone, to prove how she is loved and that she is beautiful.

Either way, whatever she does, she has to keep her guard up, because something still isn't right and the problem isn't going anywhere soon.

For Quinn she had come up with three possibilites as to why the energy was cracking and why it felt incorrect.

1) It was her, she was the one off centre and something had happened to her. Something had gone wrong when she had read the energy.

2) This was something out of her league, something to big for her to deal with and God had put a bit too much faith in her.

3) This town had no evil destined here. She was sent here by mistake.

Option 2 and 3 seemed far fetched. God knew what he was doing, always knew, so why would he send Quinn to work a job she couldn't do?

So option 1 was what was left.

Could there really be something wrong with her?

* * *

It was a new day, and Rachel arrived at McKinley high. She was really early, and walked down the hall quietly to her locker to collect some notes for her first class.

She was alone, no cheerleaders, no jocks. Just her.

She didn't want to be alone, but she liked it like this. No insults, threats...Just herself.

Just as she opened her locker, and grabbed a slim, pink notepad, something caught her eye in the reflection of the mirror on the inside of her locker door.

She knew the face immediately.

It was Quinn.

She automatically turned around to face her.

What did she want now?

Her long blonde hair draped over her shoulders, and she wore earrings that held three white feathers in each, which hung down and in with her hair. She was wearing a white blouse, and a floral skirt with some royal blue pumps on her feet.

She smiled. Rachel didn't.

"Hi, Rachel." Said Quinn, in a friendly tone of voice. Rachel didn't know if she was being genuinely friendly, or just patronizing.

"Hey." Rachel replied quickly, pushing some of her hair behind her ear as she turned and slowly closed her locker.

"I need to tell you something."

Rachel nodded, as if a cue for Quinn to continue.

"About yesterday...I didn't mean for you to get the impression that I was trying to hurt your feelings. I was just concerned. I didn't like how everyone acted yesterday, you seemed upset and I just wanted to see if you were okay."

Rachel turned back around, and looked into Quinn's eyes.

They were nothing like she had ever seen before, swirls of dark green and brown formed a smooth, unique hazel.

As much as Rachel hated to admit she was wrong, she could just tell this girl was being genuine, and when she looked into her eyes there was sincerity in there. There was something about her.

Rachel felt a sense of sickness build up inside of herself. She felt a bit guilty.

Rachel swallowed before she replied. "Honestly?"

Quinn nodded and smiled, again.

This girl was just trying to help her, And Rachel was too damn paranoid to even see that.

"Then...Then thank you. No one's ever done that for me before, so thank you. Very much."

Rachel allowed the corners of her lips to twitch into a small smile, and Quinn returned it.

"So..." Rachel continued, still in awe as to how this insanely beautiful girl was speaking to her, "What's your first class?"

"History. I mean, I think so anyway." Replied Quinn, pursing her lips as if she was in thought. "What a great start, I'm not even sure what class I have." And she let out a small laugh.

The sound made Rachel's stomach flip. It was _such_ a pretty laugh.

She had heard it before, though. Because she can remember thinking the exact same thing the first time she had heard it. But when had she heard it...

Rachel let it slip her mind as she let out a small giggle of her own. "No, we all forget things. But you're probably right, because my first lesson is History and it's likely you're in the same class as me, actually." Rachel managed to reply, surprisingly without stuttering too much.

"Oh, that's cool." Quinn grinned, pulling her brown leather bag higher onto her shoulder.

"Well...Then...I'll...I guess I'll see you there." Rachel nodded, as if to confirm what she had just said, then before she could stop herself, she added, "Actually - Dana takes that lesson, so I doubt we'll have the chance to speak."

Then she felt her cheeks flush, and turned to walk away, grasping her notebook tightly to her chest.

As she began to walk, she heard Quinn's voice from behind her.

"See you soon."

And for some reason unknown to Rachel, it sent a shiver down her spine.

* * *

Quinn was pleased that Rachel had heard her out, and that maybe she had a chance to become friends with Rachel, and that meant the opportunity to have her open up to her without the energy-draining-angel-dream-talk, which would be more beneficial for Quinn.

But Rachel was still displeased about Dana wanting to be friends with her, Quinn could sense the shift of energy in Rachel, whenever she was around, or was mentioned.

Quinn would have to prove to Rachel that Dana didn't mean anything to her, and then Rachel might have a more permanent change of heart.

History was a good chance for this, and it was a lot easier than Quinn was expecting it to be.

Quinn was one of the first students in the class, and she took a seat closest to the wall, so there was one spare seat beside her.

Dana was in the doorway talking to a couple other cheerleaders, and at one point she looked over at Quinn and waved, and Quinn politely returned it.

She could tell by the expression on Dana's face that she thought the spare seat beside Quinn was intended for her.

When actually it was for Rachel.

Students filed their way in and took their seats, and eventually a tiny Rachel strolled inside. As she passed Dana, who still lingered in the doorway, Dana gave her a sour glare, grabbed her arm and spat "Hey, hobbit."

The teacher arrived at that moment, and Dana waved goodbye to her friends and pulled Rachel harshly, further into the room with her.

As the teacher arranged her things and unpacked her laptop, the class began to chatter amongst themselves, and Rachel tugged herself free from Dana and she was headed to sit in a seat near the front of the class, when Quinn piped up.

"Rachel!"

Rachel's head turned towards Quinn and Quinn signalled for her to come over, pointing at the spare seat beside her. Rachel looked over at Dana, who was too preoccupied sitting on a desk in front of two football players and flirting with them to even notice that a 'hobbit' was about to steal her seat next to Quinn.

Rachel quickly paced over, and sat down.

Quinn smiled, and whispered as Rachel unpacked her things.

"I told you I'd see you here."

Rachel looked up at the blonde, a slight look of distress in her eyes. "What about Dana? Doesn't she want to sit here?"

Her line of vision was directed back to Dana, who was fake laughing at something one of the jock's had said.

Quinn shrugged, following Rachel's line of vision. "Who cares about Dana. Just sit there, It doesn't matter."

Rachel still felt nervous, she knew Dana would make her pay for this some other time. But it didn't matter to her at that moment, because right then, someone _wanted_ her to sit with them. And not only that, it was Quinn. The prettiest girl she had ever met.

So she wasn't going to refuse the offer.

"Okay, Class! Settle down! Everyone take your seats."

Rachel's heart dropped as she saw Dana's facial expression turn from a fake, giggly high school cheerleader, to that of a pissed off, ugly bitch.

"Berry, get out of my seat." She said as she stormed over and slammed her hands on the desk, towering over Rachel and glaring down at her intimidatingly.

Rachel leant backwards, trying to get away from her as much as she could. "Um...I..."

"What? Got some kind of loser excuse? Then spit it out!"

"Dana, just sit down..." Muttered the teacher.

"No!" Dana proclaimed loudly as everyone watched. "Ugly Berry here, is in my seat."

"No she isn't." Said Quinn calmly, flicking through a text book, her eyes scanning over the page.

"_Excuse me?_" Dana stared at Quinn so intensely it looked as if her eyes were going to pop out of their sockets in disbelief.

"You heard me." Quinn responded, arching one of her eyebrows as if to say 'What are you gonna do about it?'

"Dana, please, just sit somewhere else, I have a lesson to start."

"This isn't over." Dana whispered in an acidic tone to Rachel, who had gone completely pale.

Dana was bright red, with either anger or humiliation, Rachel couldn't tell. But she slowly marched away, and sat down a couple rows in front.

Rachel felt a wave of relief wash over her, but she could still feel a slight layer of tension still present in her.

Quinn looked up at her then, and smiled softly, which made the tension in Rachel's stomach dissolve completely, and she felt her face begin to regain color.

"So, class, we're continuing our study on the Romans. Your homework was to collect facts about them, now does anyone want to share the ones they found, to begin the lesson?" Said the teacher, putting on her glasses, who's name was scribbled across the top of the board as 'Mrs Durnsley.'

Dana turned to Rachel and sent her a bitchy smirk as her hand shot up.

Mrs Durnsley pointed at her, "Yes, Dana?"

"Well miss, I found out that Rachel has a Roman nose. It roams all over her face!"

Hushed laughter spread through the class and Rachel felt a stab of sickness in her stomach. That...hurt.

Quinn glanced over at Rachel, and she saw the tremble in her lip, the way Rachel bit it to stop the tears falling...

"That is enough, Dana! One more chance or I'm sending you out."

The laughter had died down, and Dana turned around to look at what she had done to Rachel and when she saw her saddened expression a sneer spread across her face. That is until she caught Quinn's gaze.

Quinn was sending a stabbing stare in her direction. Dana suddenly felt uncomfortable and her sneer gradually disappeared from her face.

Quinn mouthed the words 'Back off' ever so slowly, before redirecting her eyes and concentration to the board Mrs Durnsley was scribbling on.

Dana didn't say anything else for the rest of the lesson.

When the harsh sound of the bell rang, Rachel and Quinn collected their things and walked out of the room together, after everybody else had left.

"Thank yo-" Rachel began, before Quinn cut her off.

"No need to thank me." And she smiled, that soft, kind smile that made Rachel feel funny inside.

"Oh. Okay, well I appreciate it." Rachel smiled back at her, the first, genuine smile she had pulled in a long time.

"I've got French now...But I'll see you later?"

"Okay." Rachel nodded, and grinned, waving as Quinn walked away. "Bye!" She exclaimed happily, watching as Quinn strutted away.

She felt so happy, so content. It was amazing! That lesson was one of the best of her life...Somebody actually stood up for her! This felt so surreal...She had the best feeling she had felt in such a long time. Excitement, hope. Happiness.

Then as Rachel Berry turned around to walk to second period, A cold slushie was tossed carelessly into her face, which knocked the happiness straight back out of her.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who's added this story to their favourites and/or subscription list! It really means a lot! And thank you so much to everyone who's left a review, I love to hear your feedback, so please let me know what you think!**

**Also, this update was really quick, and I doubt they'll be this fast in the future, just so you know.**

**Thank you very much for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Angels deliver fate to our doorstep - and anywhere else it is needed._

**Chapter 3**

_"RACHEL!"_

Rachel sat upright, her stomach jolted and her eyes were wide with both shock and fear.

_"What happened?"_

"W-What?" Rachel squinted, an intensely bright light was shining on her face and in her eyes, which she tried her best to stop by blocking it out with her left hand.

"Who are you? What are you talking about?" She squinted further into the light the best she could, trying to make out what was creating it.

_"Why did you leave?" _The voice was soft but very loud, and it rang and echoed in her head.

"Leave where? What are-"

_"Rachel..."_

Rachel felt her stomach drop. That was...that was Quinn's voice.

Had she passed out? The light blurred her vision, and her head felt fuzzy, but this seemed oddly familiar...

"I don't know what you mean...Quinn."

_"You left school. Early. You skipped two classes." _The voice didn't seem to react to the way Rachel said Quinn's name. She felt a mysterious surge of disappointment.

"Oh."

Everything rushed back to her then, how she hesitantly but immediately skipped school after that horrible, sticky slushie was tossed into her face...

Rachel couldn't really tell Quinn the truth of why she had left school that day. She had just established a proper friendship with her, If Quinn knew that staying friends with her would result in slushies _aswell as _insults...She wouldn't want to stay friends. Who is their right mind would? Quinn was nice, and maybe she did genuinely like Rachel. But there had to be a line, right?

Rachel's right hand rested on the ground and she fiddled with the soft grass she was sat on. Familiar...

_"Well?"_

"No reason, really."

_"Rach. Come on."_ The voice paused. "_You can tell me. Are you upset?"_

"No, I'm fine. I felt sick, I had a headache." Rachel said quickly with the most sincerity she could conjur. For some reason she hated having to lie to Quinn, and guilt clouded her head. Even if it was just a dream.

"Quinn...Where are you?"

_"Are you sure you're fine?" _

"Y-Yes. Of course..." Rachel covered her eyes as she said this. It was as if the light would actually blind her if she kept her eyes open for much longer. "Ah...Why is it so bright here?"

_"Because I'm trying to sho..I'm trying something."_

"What?"

_"You'll find out, eventually, Rachel. Promise. But I have to go now."_

"B-But where a-"

_"See you soon."_

Then the light immediately cut off when Quinn left her, and in her sleep, Rachel Berry stirred.

* * *

Quinn was becoming increasingly frustrated.

Why was she wasting her energy like this? She needed to be prepared, armed, ready for action. Why was she spending so much of her time trying to figure out Rachel Berry?

Every single time she questioned herself, and promised herself that she wouldn't think about or try to see Rachel again...She did the opposite.

It was as if there was something between them that kept Quinn tethered to her, she couldn't shake her off...

As much as she hated to admit it, Quinn couldn't stop thinking about her. She found herself constantly wishing Rachel would fall asleep so she could get in her head and speak to her.

This is so wrong! This doesn't happen! This hasn't happened, this never happens...

Quinn groaned and jumped up off of her couch, striding over to the window and pulling it open. She leant outside, letting the cold, night air hit her face. Fresh air helps her think more clearly.

She couldn't let Rachel affect her in this way, she had to do what had to be done here. If she stayed friends with Rachel...it would be worse in the long run anyway, as she'd have to leave town as soon as her work here was done...And if Rachel became attached to Quinn it would just hurt her feelings to have her only friend leave her all alone; not replying to her messages, letters...

Quinn stood up straight, her eyes glistening under the light of the moon that she gazed up at.

She finally understood why angels don't allow themselves to become friends with humans. At first she just assumed it was some kind of unspoken rule, that it's something forbidden.

But she's now come to realise that it's much deeper than that.

Quinn doesn't even know Rachel that well and she's already causing Quinn a dilemma.

Quinn had never felt something like this for someone, an angel nor mortal, and it was so strange, and different, so fresh and new and excting. But so dangerous and completely out of line...

Quinn sighed and tried to push thoughts of Rachel to the back of her mind, and tried to get on track of things...which, of course, failed.

She knew she wouldn't be able to keep away from Rachel, guilt, longing and who knows what else would draw her back to her.

Who knows? Rachel may even have something to do with the strange energy in this place.

Eventually, she just decided she'd let it play out as it would with Rachel, and hope for the best.

* * *

The next day was damp and humid. Many students of McKinley high slumped around, obviously agitated by the heat, and irritated at the lack of sun.

Rachel bit her lip nervously as she strolled down the corriders of the school, dodging the miserable faces of the many students lingering at their lockers.

Even though everyone was moping around lazily, she still felt on edge, as she always did these days.

Always tense, waiting for the next insult, preparing for the next shove, or slushie thrown her way.

Her face was moulded into that of expressionless, trying not to draw any attention to herself, until a fair, blonde girl came into view.

Rachel's lips curved as she saw her.

She almost ran up to her only friend but she thought about yesterday and for Quinn's own good she stayed calm and kept her poker face and casually walked towards her.

"Quinn?" Rachel asked softly, trying to act as normal as possible.

She had never had to act this way around a girl before. It was quite strange, but Rachel let it slide. She put it down to the fact that she was just nervous that someone like Quinn was willing to be her friend - and that never happened, ever.

So feeling this way is completely normal, right?

Quinn twirled around gracefully to the sound of her name, to face Rachel, and her pretty eyes caught Rachel's own gaze. Her stomach flipped suddenly.

"Hey, Rachel!" Quinn smiled brightly, her perfect white teeth almost gleaming.

Rachel's eyes flickered to Quinn's mouth, she didn't even know she was staring until Quinn cleared her throat and asked, "How...How are you?"

"Oh! O-Oh..." Rachel stuttered, "Y-y-ye...yes, um...I'm good thanks."

Rachel didn't want to talk about yesterday, and this polite chit-chat would probably lead to that eventually, so she changed the conversation.

"Could you maybe help me? Please?" Rachel asked.

She giggled nervously and felt her cheeks flushing. What did she want help with? She didn't need anything...What do normal friends do? Spend time together...Homework help...

Rachel thought of the first thing that came to mind.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hear me sing?" Rachel quickly said before backtracking, "I mean, would you help me, tell me if my voice is good. I mean, the song is right...I, um..." Rachel felt so embarassed. Where the heck did all of this nervousness come from? And what was with the stuttering?

To Rachel's surprise, Quinn giggled and nodded. "You sing?" Her perfectly shaped eyebrows rose slightly in surprise, which made Rachel chuckle slightly.

"Of course," Rachel's grin spread across her face. "It's my favourite thing to do, and seeing as you're the most honest person I know, I thought you could help me..."

"I'm the most honest person you know?" Quinn smirked, which was a first to Rachel, she'd never seen Quinn smirk before. Rachel's first thought was that it was adorable, before she forced herself to answer the question being asked.

"Yeah...I guess you are...I mean I know we don't know each other that well yet but, you're so genuine and I think tha-" But then Rachel stopped talking. She had glanced at Quinn's eyes and saw she was staring just over Rachel's left shoulder.

Curious, Rachel turned and followed Quinn's gaze, to see Dana, giggling with some cheerio friends holding a piece of cardboard. Rachel looked back at Quinn, her brow had furrowed and she was staring intensely...In hatred?

She'd never seen someone look so beautiful whilst staring with such a loathesome look...

Wait, what was bothering Quinn so much? She didn't know about yesterday, could she?

Oh no...

Rachel was genuinely confused and slightly panicked, so she turned back to Dana briefly but then back to Quinn...Did Quinn dislike her that much?

Not wanting to start anything more with Dana, and mainly because she didn't want to get Qunn in trouble, she turned to the blonde before quickly saying, "It's fine Quinn just leave it, I know she's a nasty person but it's not worth it, you might get in tro-" But again she was cut off.

Quinn had stormed past her, in such fury, yet somehow so elegantly.

Rachel watched Quinn in shock, awe and sheer confusion as she ripped the piece of cardboard out of Dana's slender hands and looked down in disgust at the cheerio's bewildered face.

"What is this?" Quinn questioned, quietly, yet her tone of voice was sinister.

The whole atmosphere in the corrider changed, it was as if everybody had stopped and was watching was happening.

Rachel went to move, to stop Quinn and pull her away...But she couldn't bring herself to move her legs, she was so shocked and it was as if her feet were glued to the ground.

Dana's face had changed back into that usual, bitchy smirk when she realised there were specatators to Quinn's sudden confrontation.

"What's it to you, barbie?" Dana arched a brow and she leant forward, obviously trying to intimidate Quinn.

But Quinn was a lot taller then Dana, and continued to tower over her. The seriousness of the situation became prominant, but Dana still didn't back down.

_She's such an idiot, _Rachel thought. It was obvious Quinn was pissed, But Rachel was still rattled as to why.

"It's not what I think it is, is it?" Quinn said calmly.

"Why do you care?" Snapped Dana, she backed off slightly, muttering, "You freak..."

"LISTEN, to me. That thing is dangerous, get rid of it. Now." Quinn made Dana jump slightly, but Dana wasn't phased, she just tugged the piece of cardboard out of Quinn's grasp.

"I'm warning you, Dana, do not use that. It's a very stupid idea. You could bring out som-" Quinn continued until Dana laughed loudly and cut her off.

"It's just a bit of fun, it's harmless. Jeez, what's with you? You're so...weird. God, Fabray, I don't know why I ever even considered you...Ha! See everyone?" Dana addressed the fellow students watching, "See what hanging out with beaky berry does to you?"

Several laughs followed this as she shot Rachel a threatening glance, before shoving Quinn aside, silencing the laughter, as a few girls gasped.

Rachel was about to move just then, but she refroze at that moment, she did not seriously just push Quinn?

What would Quinn do? Surely she'd just let it go over her head, Quinn didn't seem like the violent type. Then again, she didn't seem like the confrontational type...

Anger pounded through Rachel's veins, and she felt heat rise to her face, and before she even knew what she was doing she rushed over to Quinn's side and held on to her arm, pulling her slightly away from Dana.

But Quinn was like stone, she wasn't budging, so Rachel just gripped on to Quinn's arm, staring at Dana with the most vacant expression she could manage.

She didn't want to anger Dana but she didn't want to leave Quinn unsupported, especially after how she had helped her...

Dana eyed them both silently for a moment, before cocking her head and muttering "Cute." In a very smirky tone, obviously trying to taunt them both.

She then rolled her eyes and strutted away, clutching the cardboard to her her chest. Automatically, her band of cheerio-sheep swaggered after her without a single glance backwards.

All eyes were on Quinn, now, who was still frozen to the spot.

Rachel's hand was still holding on to Quinn's arm, she pulled again and this time Quinn allowed herself to move, and Rachel casually slid her hand into Quinn's to lead her to the only place Rachel felt somewhat safe at school anymore - The choir room.

As Rachel lead Quinn away in silence, she could hear her own heart pounding in her ears...Quinn's hand felt so soft in hers, and she swore she felt Quinn squeeze her hand at one point - which just sent butterflys wild in her stomach.

She felt kind of flustered after what had just happened, because...what did just happen?

What did Dana have that made Quinn so angry? Why did Quinn...react that way? It all happened so fast...

When Rachel finally pulled Quinn into the empty choir room, she flicked the lights on and closed the door slowly, when she turned around again she saw Quinn, crossed legged on the floor, looking down at her fingers which were fiddling the hem of her skirt.

Rachel approached her slowly and sat down in front of her, mimicking her cross legged position.

After a few moments of silence, Rachel broke it quietly, "Quinn?"

Quinn didn't react at first, she just stayed in the same position, blinking every now and again.

After a little more silence, Rachel was about to interrupt it again when Quinn sighed loudly, before softly speaking.

"I'm sorry, Rachel."

Rachel was caught off guard and she looked up at Quinn with a perplexed expression, only to find Quinn was looking straight back at her.

Her blonde her was hanging messily around her face, and her smile was hardly visible, but Rachel could see the faint curve of her soft lips, and she seemed to simply radiate beauty...

"Why?" The word fell from Rachel's mouth without her even realising it, but it was the one of the many, many questions she wanted to ask right now.

"For causing a scene. I didn't mean to drag you into it."

"Don't be..." Rachel couldn't find the right word, so she just shook her head and said, "Never mind. It's fine."

Quinn's smiled broadened and Rachel saw the set of perfect, white teeth which made Rachel's insides squirm again. She was getting annoyed at how her body was so easily shaken when it came to Quinn.

"What was the thing that Dana had? Why did you hate it so much?" Rachel asked, her curiousity over powering her.

Quinn looked down, her smile dropping.

Rachel continued in a softer tone of voice, "I mean...you said it was dangerous?"

Quinn nodded and looked back up, her glossy, hazel eyes meeting Rachel's once again.

"Rachel, I have...beliefs. Strong ones - I'm very spiritual."

"I'm Jewish!" Rachel blurted, then blushed a deep shade of pink. Quinn giggled and Rachel's blush just deepened into a further red at the sweet sound she had come to adore.

"Well, I'm Christian." Quinn nodded and shrugged, and Rachel smiled. She'd never really spoken to a Christian properly before.

"So...what did Dana have that was so bad?" Rachel questioned again, one her eyebrows raised as she asked.

Quinn hesitated slightly, then eventually, "Dana had something called a ouija board, do you know what that is?"

Rachel had certainly heard of it, but she didn't actually know what it was.

"No, I don't." Rachel replied quietly, "Is it...something bad?"

Quinn nodded in reply. "It's a tool originally created to be used to communicate with the dead."

Quinn paused then, Rachel suspected that she had expected Rachel to laugh or scoff in disbelief, but Rachel just smiled and nodded, simply curious.

Quinn continued, "But, it's very dark. The dead are dead for a reason, you aren't meant to communicate with them. It's against what God intended, and it's also very dark for...another reason."

Rachel really was intrigued. She was about to ask why, but Quinn answered before Rachel even asked the question.

"I believe that there's good and evil spirits, all around us. There's the good, who live with God, and the evil who reside away from God. The evil spirits use the ouija board as a way to trick a mortal into allowing them into this realm."

"Oh." Rachel nodded, then quickly questioned, "So why do you feel so strongly about this? And why does Dana want a ouija thing?"

Quinn smiled slightly, "Well, people have been known to use the ouija board as a 'game' and as a bit of fun, talking to the dead seems cool, in a way, right? But the evil spirits use a humans ignorance to their advantage, and it's very dangerous."

"In what way? How does it work?" Rachel had shifted her legs and was now kneeling, she was very interested.

"Well, the ouija board can be bought, or handmade. In Dana's case, she's obviously made her own cardboard version. On the board, there's the alphabet, numbers from one to ten, the words 'yes', 'no' and 'goodbye'. The way the communication actually works is that an object, for example, a glass, is placed on the board. This object is called a planchette. You place either your hands or fingers on the planchette and then you ask questions to the spirit, and if there is any spirit present, the planchette will move beneath your fingers to spell out an answer. The spirit itself does not possess the power or energy to move physical items itself and so to communicate through the ouija, it has to use you as a means to move the planchette.

"There's so many things that can go wrong whilst using this piece of equipment...first, basically 90% of the spirits that come through are evil." Quinn paused, and hesitated slightly, but before she could say anthing else, Rachel cut in.

"Demons."

There was an uncomfortable silence.

Quinn's expression changed then, the sinister look of hatred was back and Rachel felt somewhat nervous as Quinn carried on.

She nodded. "Yes, Demons. Demons are the worst and most terrifying creatures in existence, and they live purely to torture and terrify humans. They'll lie why communicating to you on the board, They'll pretend they're a good spirit, maybe a friend or member of family you've lost and knows you want to communicate with, or they'll simply pretend to be a spirit with good intentions. They'll get you to trust them, and then they'll show their true colours..."

Quinn almost shuddered, she shook her head before summing it up, "So...yeah. I just think they're very dangerous and I guess I got offended in a way. I really...believe in all of that. I don't want Dana bringing a demon into this town, especially one anywhere near you."

Rachel's cheeks burned and she gasped slightly. Did Quinn really just say that?

Quinn seemed to realise what she had said too, and she didn't try to correct herself - she just went back to fiddling with her skirt.

As she did so she changed the subject slightly.

"I guess you think all of this is pretty far-fetched, huh?" Quinn snickered and shook her head.

"No, I totally understand why you believe it!" Rachel insisted, leaning forward. "It's not far-fetched, really."

Rachel hesitated before adding, "I mean...I've always believed in good and evil. I've never told anyone this but...I think that good can't live without evil and evil can't live without good. They can't live together but they can't live apart."

Quinn looked up, and for the first time Rachel saw her with a genuine look of confusion on her face.

"It sounds...silly, I know but I just had a thought like that this one time...Yeah." Rachel smiled and fumbled with her hair, tucking some behind her ear.

"Um...Well, is there anyway we can stop Dana?" Rachel inquired, her blush burning obviously.

Quinn still seemed a bit puzzled by the last comment Rachel had made, but she answered Rachel's question anyhow.

"We can't. You know what she's like. There's nothing we can do. I just at least hope she's researched the rules and how to use it safely."

Rachel was about to ask what the rules were, but she didn't get the chance.

Quinn had jumped up and was walking towards the door.

Rachel clambered up as quickly as she could to go after her, but then Quinn turned around and said, "I have to go now, Rachel, but thank you, so much. For talking to me and understanding...You're...you're something."

And with a small smile she left the room.

Rachel didn't want her to go, and she felt like their whole conversation was rushed. She wanted to talk to her at least a little longer, but what to say?

She charged after to her and when they were in the corridor, Rachel called out, "Quinn!"

When the blonde turned around and flashed a smile with a raise of her brow, Rachel splat, "I love your earrings. Your feather ones, they're really pretty. You wear them...a...a lot."

Quinn smiled, and she moved her fingers to the feathers dangling at her ears, feeling them slowly.

"Thank you, Rachel. They remind me of home...They make me feel more like myself." She smiled again, and then said, "See you soon."

Rachel had no idea what she meant by that, but as she watched her turn and walk away, she felt a warm sensation in the pit of her stomach which made her feel happier than she had felt in such a long time.

But there was something Rachel liked about the idea of knowing Quinn. She was very unique...very spiritual and very beautiful.

She just wished there was a way to get to know her better, other than time, and waiting. She wanted to know Quinn, and she wanted to know her now.

* * *

**So sorry it took a while to update! I've been busy with my exams etc. But now they're finished! Hurrah! And now I have the summer, so hopefully I can update more often now. I hope you all had a good Faberry week by the way! **

**If you've never heard about or never seen a ouija board before and you're curious, you can literally google it and there will be lots of images and information. **

**As always, all reviews are appreciated! Thank you for adding this story to your alerts and favourites, it means a lot.**

**Until next time!**


End file.
